


No Fun Scientist

by timeless_alice



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Just Dudes being Guys being Gay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: There's an incident in the lab. Just another day in the life.





	No Fun Scientist

There was an incident in the lab. As there always was. And by “incident” Perceptor really meant “explosion” and of course, Brainstorm was involved. Likely the catalyst, if he was being honest, though it was of little importance in the aftermath. The two of them sat on the floor of the lab, in the middle of some mild debris that could be cleaned in short order later, with Perceptor carefully wiping energon away from Brainstorm’s face. He wasn’t a medic, and Velocity was in fact on the way, but he had some basic knowledge in first aid. He could ignore the faint buzz in his skull and the slight - fixable - glitches in his permanently damaged eye.

The cracks in his crosshair were making his plating itch something fierce, but that could wait for later.

Brainstorm, for his part, looked a little dazed. His face plate hung at an awkward angle, revealing the lines of piping and his frowning mouth. “Feels like my brain’s turned to goo,” he mumbled, frown deepening and eyes taking on something of a serious, deep in thought glow.

Perceptor almost laughed, holding it back as much as he could as he smiled, just the smallest trace of one. He wasn’t sure Brainstorm noticed, or if he was last in his own thoughts. “No, your brain isn’t goo. You have a concussion.” Then, he added in a more stern tone, “And you aren’t using that as any kind of springboard for making some kind of "brain goo” gun.“

Brainstorm gave him a Look, a look practically patented by scientists who dabbled in the less than legal, experimental weaponry. "You’re no fun,” he said.

Perceptor hummed in reply, allowing his engine to rumble its purr, soft in the way most microscope’s were but with the rattling off kilter sound of someone who had seen, had been in, combat. “That may be so,” he said, examining some superficial injuries along Brainstorm’s wings and picking at a piece of chipping paint. “But my caution is the reason we’re still alive.”

“Boring,” Brainstorm said. “Live a little. I’m sure Verity would love it.”

That got a bark of laughter from Perceptor; he could imagine her enthusiastic fervor at an idea so reckless and, frankly, stupid. “I’ll get her verdict,” he said. “But for now, we sit tight and wait for Lotty.”

Brainstorm complained under his breath, leaning against Perceptor to show his dislike of the situation. But after a moment, his engine rumbled - rattling and off kilter - in a light purr.

**Author's Note:**

> im timelessmulder on tumblr if y'all wanna get more of my content


End file.
